Sebuah Legenda
by Amusuk
Summary: Ulquiorra berkelana ke sebuah desa. Ia bertemu dengan Orihime. Untuk menikahinya, ia harus membangun bendungan sungai citarum dan membuat kapal pesiar. Mampukah? Ulquihime.


Alkisah di kawasan pegunungan utara yang hijau dan masih asri hiduplah seorang gadis cantik yang tinggal di rumahnya yang sederhana. Terbuat dari susunan kayu dan bambu, serta beratapkan daun rumbia. Di dalamnya hanya terdapat empat ruangan. Satu untuk kamar tidur, ruang tamu, dapur, dan kamar mandi yang kecil. Rumahnya hanya sebesar 5 x 6 meter. Karena ukurannya yang mini, suasana di dalamnya tentu hangat.

Gadis itu hidup sendirian ditemani anjing kesayangannya, Tumang. Anjing yang selalu setia kepadanya terlepas dari seluruh perbedaan gadis itu miliki dengan penduduk sekitar. Cantik. Ya, ia memang cantik namun, ia memiliki rambut berwarna terang. Jingga bak langit di kala matahari terbit. Sementara tetangganya sekalian berambut hitam atau kemerahan. Awalnya, mereka enggan menyambutnya karena ia merupakan anak seorang pengelana dari negeri lain nun jauh disana yang ditinggal di sini. Mereka takut anak itu akan membawa kesialan bagi kampungnya. Namun karena perilaku dan tutur katanya yang sopan dan halus, serta budi pekertinya yang luar biasa baik nan polos, penduduk pun menerimanya apa adanya hingga usianya beranjak dewasa.

* * *

><p>Di tengah hutan, yang masih dapat dijangkau manusia dari perkampungan terdekat, perkampungan selatan, seorang pemuda sedang mengintai buruannya berupa seekor harimau yang mulutnya penuh dengan darah. Darah? Tenang saja, bukan darah manusia melainkan darah hewan peliharaan pemuda itu yang telah ludes dibantainya. Ia membidikkan anak panahnya dan "JLEPP" suara anak panah yang menembus jantung harimau yang tidak sampai setengah detik kemudian mati. Pemuda itu mendekati bangkainya dan mengangkatnya ke lubang yang sudah ia gali sebelumnya, liang kubur. Usai menguburnya ia berdiri diam, "Semoga arwahmu tenang di sisi-Nya." Ia berjalan mantap melangkah menuju rumahnya di perkampungan selatan.<p>

Di rumah, Ayahnya, seorang pria bertubuh sangat besar dengan lengan super kekar, telah menanti. "Kemana saja kamu, Nak?" Yang ditanya hanya melirik ayahnya dengan pandangan dingin.

"Kulihat tadi kau pergi berburu, tapi sekarang pulang tanpa membawa apa pun," tanya ayahnya dengan mata menyelidik penuh curiga.

"Aku hanya memburu harimau yang sudah memakan Nel, kenari milikku. Lagipula aku sudah menguburnya dan mendoakannya."

"Aah, begitu? Baiklah. Masuk dan segera makan. Jangan lupa dengan pelajaran yang kuajarkan kemarin, Ulqi." Ia mengangguk dan masuk ke rumah.

Keesokan harinya, pemuda yang dipanggil Ulqi ini ternyata diharuskan meninggalkan kampong untuk berkelana (merantau) ke tempat yang jauh. Kenapa? Sebab semalam seseorang datang menghampiri ayahnya seakan ada keadaan darurat.

"Tuan Grimmjow, dukun peramal berkenan menemui Anda karena ingin menyampaikan hal penting. Karena dirasa darurat, sebagai asisten kesayangannya saya mengantarkannya hingga kemari."

"Begitu? Suruh dia masuk, Gin." Asisten yang bernama Gin itu mengangguk dan keluar ruangan. Beberapa saat kemudian, Ulqi masuk ke ruangan dan membawa air yang diberi kembang 7 rupa. Ibu Ulqi masuk membawa teh. Di saat yang bersamaan, Gin datang dengan sesosok peramal yang tidak dinyana-nyana juga bertubuh besar, dialah peramal Aizen. Saat pandangan Aizen menyapa Ulqi, ia terbelalak tapi sedikit. Grimmjow yang memperhatikan reaksi tersebut juga bereaksi dengan cepat.

"Ibu, kamu tunggu di dalam saja. Ulqi, tinggallah di sini sebentar." Ibunya pun masuk dan Ulqi duduk bersila di sebelah ayahnya. "Silakan duduk, peramal Aizen. Kau juga, Gin."

Aizen duduk dan berdehem lalu berkata, "Begini Tuan Grimmjow, pagi ini hamba mendapat mimpi yang sangat tidak biasa. Hamba yakin ini merupakan petuah dari Tuhan, sebab semuanya terjadi dengan nyata di kepala saya. Mimpi ini menyangkut masa depan kampung kita." Dia menekankan pada kata masa depan kampung.

"Apakah gerangan? Kau selalu ahli dalam menakwil mimpi, kan?"

"Terima kasih. Namun hamba harap Tuan tidak tersinggung dan tidak salah sangka dengan tafsir mimpi saya ini. Sebab hal ini juga menyangkut putra Tuan."

"Katakan saja langsung supaya aku bisa mengerti." Ulqi memutar bola matanya karena ayahnya memang idiot namun di saat-saat penting beliau juga sangat berkarisma.

"Baiklah tanpa bertele-tele, langsung hamba jelaskan inti dari makna takwil mimpi hamba. Dalam mimpi saya, bila putra pemimpin kita tidak berkelana ke negeri yang jauh maka niscaya para perompak akan datang dari Laut Selatan dan membabat habis kampung. Harta dan keluarga kita."

"Apa! Kalau begitu, Ibu, siapkan perlengkapan yang dibutuhkan anakku untuk mengembara besok. Sekarang." Grimmjow begitu percaya pada peramal. Padahal Menurut Ulqi, takwil tersebut sungguh mustahil. Namun ia tak dapat menolak. Di balik sifatnya yang dingin, rupanya ia tidak ingin kampung tempat ia dibesarkan, tempat orang tuanya hidup, dihancurkan. Meskipun orang-orang tidak ada yang menyukainya bahkan membencinya karena perilakunya yang keras dan tak kenal ampun. Sebut saja suatu hari, Ulqi menampar teman sebayanya yang merupakan putra saudagar kaya hingga terpental karena anak itu memegang uang di hadapan anak yang miskin. Orang-orang yang melihat hal itu langsung membantu anak itu dan memaki-maki Ulqi karena sudah memukul anak itu hanya karena ia menolak untuk bersedekah. Anak miskin itu hanya dapat memandangi Ulqi dengan wajah memelas dan rasa terima kasih sekaligus lega, lega karena ada orang yang membelanya. Ulqi tahu bahwa anak saudagar itu bukannya menolak bersedekah, malahan, ia sudah merampas uang hasil bekerja secara diam-diam hingga Ulqi geram dibuatnya. Tanpa menoleh kanan-kiri dan memikirkan situasi, Ulqi melakukannya. Menurut Ulqi, orang-orang itu hanya terlalu bodoh, atau dirinyalah yang tidak dapat merasakan apa-apa. Benarkah ia salah? Salahkan jika ia menampik seluruh omongan buruk orang sekitar hingga ia tidak dapat merasakan apa-apa dan pada akhirnya, hanya bisa berpegang pada kebenaran, yaitu yang bisa dilihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri dan dianalisis oleh panca indranya.

Berdirilah ia sekarang di negeri asing yang jauh dari kampungnya. Bukan di luar pulau sebab ia hanya berjalan melalui daratan saja. Kampung yang ramai dan banyak peluang kerja. Orang-orang pada awalnya heran dengan penampilan Ulqi. Namun setelah mendengar nyanyian Penyanyi Asik yang tahu banyak informasi biarpun kerjanya hanya menyanyi, tahulah mereka bahwa anak seorang pemimpin dari suku tertentu di Selatan wajib memiliki totem dan satu set pakaian perang. Mereka menaruh hormat pada anak seorang pemimpin suku tersebut. Ulqi diberi fasilitas penginapan gratis, makanan bayar sendiri. Jamuan pertamanya tentu gratis, dikerubungi orang-orang.

"Hey, siapa namamu, Nak?" tanya seorang kakek.

"Ulquiorra." Orang-orang koor bersama 'oooh'.

"Apa kulitmu itu juga tato?"

"Bukan. Aku memiliki sedikit kelainan saja." Orang-orang pada ber 'ooh-ooh' ria.

Percakapan atau wawancara tersebut berlangsung hingga seseorang berkata, "Hei bicara soal kelainan tadi kau bilang. Di sini juga ada seorang yang memiliki kelainan sepertimu. Tapi kelainannya tidak total sepertimu di seluruh tubuh. Dia hanya di rambut. Kau dan kami berambut hitam, sementara ia berambut jingga."

"Jingga? Setahuku di dunia ini hanya ada kelainan warna di kulit atau di kulit serta rambut, tapi tidak pernah rambut saja."

"Kau benar," seorang yang ternyata tabib sekitar berkata, "dia memang bukan orang dari sekitar sini." Pak Kepala Desa yang dipanggil Prabu lalu ikut mendongeng.

"Dia keturunan dari negeri lain yang sangat jauh. Namun ia ditinggal orang tuanya. Kami semualah yang membantu merawatnya hingga ia tumbuh menjadi sosok yang sangat baik. Ia bahkan dianugerahi kekuatan yang dapat menyembuhkan orang dan merupakan kandidat penerus Kuil Kepercayaan dan Sekolah Tabib. Ia memilih menjadi pengajar lepas di sekolah tabib sebab ia ingin membantu mengembangkan ilmu ini lebih baik tanpa upah yang terlalu banyak. Ia juga tidak melupakan ritualnya di kuil. Sungguh gadis suci dari khayangan. Kampung ini pun makin berkembang hingga seperti yang kau lihat ini."

"Oh." Ulquiorra hanya menanggapinya biasa. Mana mungkin ada orang yang suci. Dirinya telah melihat dan mengalami sendiri apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi di bumi. Dia bahkan telah lupa apa yang dibicarakan Prabu tadi. Benar-benar tidak peduli dengan hal yang tidak membuatnya tertarik.

"Mungkin kau butuh istirahat. Akan sulit untuk mengetahui kau sakit atau tidak. Haruskah kupanggilkan gadis itu."

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan tidur sebentar."

"Kalau begitu silakan. Kamarmu di lantai teratas agar kau bisa melihat keseluruhan kampung. Hitung-hitung sebagai bentuk persahabatan antar kampung." Prabu tersenyum. Ia tahu ada udang di balik batu. Bantuan dana dari kampungnya sebagai ganti merawat seorang anak pemimpin suku. Itulah peraturan tidak tertulis di dunia. Selalu ada imbalan, memberi harus menerima, menerima harus memberi. Sebuah hukum yang dapat digunakan untuk kejahatan kapan saja.

Ulqi berbaring di kamarnya. Ia tidak lelah, hanya menghindari untuk diantar berkeliling. Ia beranjak pergi secepat angin. Ulqi tiba di suatu tikungan yang lengang. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang berjualan atau duduk. Matahari belum di atas kepala, masih waktunya bekerja. Ia menangkap sebuah rumah yang terletak di pinggir, berbatasan paling dekat dengan hutan yang tidak diberi pagar. Seluruh kampung ini tidak berpagar kecuali gerbang utama. Ia tertarik dengan halaman yang luas dan rumah sederhana namun tertata apik. Banyak bunga yang warnanya dikelompokkan hingga seperti taman surge dengan bau semerbak. Mulai dari wangi, tak berbau, hingga bau kentut. Hm, bukan miliknya. Ia menelusuri dengan matanya, seekor anjing mengambil ancang-ancang ke arahnya. Ulqi spontan berlari ke tempat yang baik. Jauh dari penduduk, berarti hutan. Ia sampai di tengah hutan dan anjing tadi masih mengejar dengan mata yang ganas ingin membunuh. Mungkin anjing itu juga membencinya hanya dengan sekali lihat. Mulanya Ulqi hanya berusaha berkelit, namun serangan anjing yang begitu ganas, ia yakin anjing tersebut tidaklah normal. Matanya menyala dan air liurnya menetes berliter-liter dari tadi, rabies. Ulqi mengingat hal itu, dan memikirkan kemungkinannya menyebar ke rumah penduduk dalam waktu singkat. Ia segera membidikkan anak panahnya dan "WUUUSSH" melesat tepat di jantung. Ulqi segera menggali lubang di dekat situ. Tepat di dekat padang yang dipenuhi bunga putri malu dan kamboja. Ia menguburkan mayat anjing itu dan berdoa. Kali ini lebih lama.

* * *

><p>Gadis itu berdiri keheranan. Biasanya Tumang akan berlari-lari menyambutnya ketika ia masih berada 5 meter dari rumahnya. Namun kali ini lain, rumah benar-benar hening. Ia merasa sedikit kesepian. Ternyata keberadaan seekor anjing di rumahnya saja sudah dapat menenangkan hatinya dari semua urusan duniawi. Ia berpikir bahwa mungkin ini sudah masanya anjing-anjing mencari teman. Sesama anjing maksudnya, bukan manusia seperti dirinya. Ia menghabiskan makan malamnya seorang diri, lalu pergi tidur setelah menunaikan ibadah.<p>

Diam-diam, Ulqi mengawasi sang penghuni rumah. Bingung. Bagaimana menyampaikan bahwa hewan piaraannya mati. Apa orang itu akan membunuh Ulqi seperti dirinya membunuh harimau atau tidak. Selain itu, anjing itu terjangkit virus berbahaya untuk orang lain dan untuk dia sendiri. Ulqi pun balik arah ke penginapan.

Pagi menyambut namun Tumang belum juga kembali.

"Tumang, kamu dimana?" Gadis itu mulai resah. Firasat tidak enak muncul di benaknya. Semalam ia bermimpi melihat Tumang berlari ke jurang yang dalam dan gelap. Tumang terlihat tidak sehat dengan air liur menetes dan mata yang menyala. Ia melihat sesosok makhluk pucat yang meraih Tumang, lalu ia bangun. Ia makan pagi sendiri lagi. Biasanya Tumang membantunya menghabiskan sup kedelai. Namun kini ia menyantap supnya seorang diri.

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar sayup-sayup suara, "..tolong..." Gadis itu bergegas menuju sumber suara. Sementara di tempat lain, Ulqi yang sedang berbaring mendengar suara minta tolong yang aneh namun cukup untuk membuatnya beranjak menuju ke hutan, tempat asal bunyi tersebut.

Gadis itu terperangah melihat seekor ayam hutan yang berdarah karena tertusuk bambu di perangkap. Sungguh kejam. Ia berhasil melepaskannya dari perangkap dan ia melihat seseorang sedang berlari ke arahnya. Orang itu berhenti, cukup jauh untuk menyentuhnya dan cukup dekat untuk bisa melihat wajahnya, ia terdiam memandang ayam hutan di genggaman sang gadis.

"Selamat pagi," sapa gadis itu dengan senyuman, "kau ada perlu denganku?"

"Bukan. ayam itu yang meminta tolong," sanggah Ulqi dengan jujur yang membuat gadis itu kaget.

"K-kau bisa mendengarnya juga?" ia bertanya. Ulqi mengangguk.

Tiba-tiba setetes air jatuh di telapak tangan Ulqi. Ternyata pagi ini mendung dan akan segera hujan. Dalam 5 detik turunlah hujan. Mereka diam saja dijatuhi bulir-bulir hujan. Gadis itu lalu mennangkupkan tanganya dan melepaskan jimat bunga di rambutnya. Sinar mengelilingi tubuh ayam hutan dan lukanya pulih seketika. Ulqi terpana melihatnya. Beruntung sekali memiliki kekuatan seperti itu, pikirnya.

"Maaf, sebenarnya kau ini siapa? Aku belum pernah melihatmu?"

"Aku datang dari perkampungan di Selatan untuk mencari ilmu atau ilham kemari. Kau siapa?"

"Ah, aku? Cuma seorang tabib bebas yang kebetulan mengerti bahasa hewan. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku Ulquiorra." Gadis itu memandang ke matanya dengan bola mata yang terbuka. Seakan siap mendengar dan menerima apa saja yang disuguhkan. Perawakannya tidak jauh beda dengan dirinya. Tapi Ulqi tetap lebih tinggi.

"Oh ya, apa kau pernah melihat anjing berwarna coklat gelap dan memakai kalung rantai? Dia menghilang sejak kemarin. Dia temanku di rumah selama ini." Ulqi menimang-nimang. Ia memutuskan untuk memberitahunya apa pun risikonya walau niatnya baik membunuh anjing itu.

"Hm, kalau aku bilang pernah, apa kau mau mendengar semuanya?"

"Tentu."

"Aku yang membunuh anjing itu." Gadis itu terkejut dan langsung berlari keluar. Ulqi terdiam lalu mengejarnya. Ia sudah lenyap tanpa jejak. Ulqi pun pergi ke penginapan dan bertanya, "Pak, bapak lihat..." oh ya, nama, siapa namanya, aku lupa tanya, oh, rambut, "gadis berambut jingga lewat?"

"Hngg? Maksudmu Orihime? Yang tinggal di sudut desa? Tidak lihat."

Ulqi mencari lagi. Ia memutuskan pergi ke pojok desa. Ia melihat rumah yang pintunya terbuka. Penasaran, ia masuk dan menemukan gadis itu terbaring menelungkup di lantai. Tanpa pikir panjang ia memapahnya ke tempat tidur di salah satu ruangan.

...Klip...klip... Orihime membuka matanya. Dimana? Oh, di kamar. Ia lega sesaat, sebelum ia tersentak kecil saat menemukan manusia yang memejamkan matanya duduk di sebelah tempat tidur.

"Kau yang bernama Orihime?" ia bertanya.

"Ya. Kenapa kau di sini?"

"Anjingmu terkena virus. Jika tidak dibunuh, ia akan terbunuh oleh penyakitnya. Bahkan penduduk desa pun.."

Gadis yang ternyata bernama Orihime itu terdiam. Ulquiora dapat melihat air di garis matanya. "Kenapa kau diam tertunduk?" Ulqi bertanya.

Orihime terkejut dan hanya bisa ,melihat. Orang seperti dia pasti pernah mengalami hal yang mengerikan dan dididik dengan kekerasan. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak mengerti perasaannya dan malah bertanya seakan tak terjadi apa-apa. Bagaimana bisa dia menanyakannya tanpa ada perasaan menyesal. Orihime menelan ludah dan mencoba tersenyum untuknya, "Tidak. Kau pasti telah berjuang keras dalam hidupmu." Tarikan ke dua sisi bibirnya membentuk lengkung, senyum yang memilukan. Dia menatap Ulqi dengan berkaca-kaca namun tersenyum. Ulqi bingung melihatnya. Tidak pernah ia melihat orang sedih namun senang. Lebih tepatnya, menangis, tapi tersenyum hampir tertawa. Aneh sekali, pikirnya. Orihime membuyarkan lamunannya. Gadis itu mengelus kepala Ulqi.

"Kau lapar? Kau mau makan bersamaku?" Ulqi tercenung sejenak.

"Kemarilah. Kau pasti tinggal di penginapan. Daripada harus membeli makan, makan saja di sini. Kau boleh datang kapan pun. Tapi harus membantuku membereskan rumah setelahnya." Ulqi mengangguk mengikuti langkahnya ke dapur.

* * *

><p>Sudah sebulan sejak Ulquiorra memiliki rutinitas baru, makan di rumah Orihime. Orihime senang karena dia tidak sendiri di rumah. Ia bisa menerimanya, tapi ia tetap saja marah dengan Ulqi sebab ia membunuh Tumang begitu saja tanpa bilang-bilang. Dia selalu sebal bila mengingatnya. Dia mengeleng-gelengkan kepala. Dia teringat bagaimana Ulqi makan, biarpun dia cukup pintar, tetap saja dia sering lupa mencuci tangan sebelum makan. Selaiin itu makannya juga sering kali belepotann hingga Orihime harus sabar membersihkan nasi dan noda-noda di mukanya yang pucat. Ulqi pernah bilang dirinya memiliki kekuatan untuk mengendalikan jin yang pernah ia kalahkan, jin tersebut dinamakan Hollow. Hollow yang hanya bisa keluar saat bulan muncul. Ia sering mengelus kepalanya saat ia bercerita tentang perang dan kehidupannya yang keras. Tapi tetap saja, dendam itu tidak bisa hilang.<p>

Ulquiorra sedang berjalan. Ulqi merasakan ketenangan saat di dekat Orihime. Sebab gadis itu sama sekali tidak membentak seperti ayah ibunya, tidak memaksa namun menyuruh hal yang memang menjadi kewajibannya. Ulqi merasa menjadi disiplin dengan sendirinya. Lalu ia berhenti di depan toko perhiasan. Orang-orang di penginapan tentu tahu Ulqi sering mengunjungi Orihime, kata mereka ia sedang mabuk cinta. Orang-orang memberi tahu Ulqi untuk menikahinya, mereka bilang bila Ulqi melamarnya dengan cincin emas dan berhasil memenuhi seluruh persyaratan, ia bisa tinggal di rumah Orihime. Tinggal di rumahnya, ia bisa sekalian belajar ilmu pengobatan sebab dirinya hanya menguasai ilmu perang, pikirnya. Ini bagus, aku akan melamarnya dengan cincin emas tanpa aksen apapun, hanya kilau kuning yang indah, katanya dalam hati.

Orihime melihat sosok Ulqi. Ia melambaikan tangannya, meminta bantuan untuk menyiram tanaman. Saat Ulqi tiba, ia menyadari ada yang aneh, "Ada yang ingin kau katakan, Ulquiorra?" dia tersenyum.

"Ya. Hmm, maukah kau menikah denganku?" Ulqi bertanya sambil memandangnya lurus-lurus, seperti biasa. Orihime yang kaget menjatuhkan embernya melihat Ulqi menawarkan cincinnya.

"Apa kau tahu maksudnya itu? Kau serius?" tanya Orihime yang bingung.

"Kurasa, ya."

"Apa kau mencintaiku sebegitunya?"

"Cinta?"

"Kau bahkan tidak mengerti apa itu cinta, kasih, perasaan dari hatimu."

"Kukira hatiku ada untuk melawan racun, bukan merasakan hal." Orihime hanya bisa mengelus kepala Ulqi dengan tatapan iba yang membuat Ulqi memejamkan mata sejenak.

"Apa yang kau rasakan selama di sini?" Orihime penasaran.

"Maksudmu rasa masakanmu?"

"Bukan. Yang kau rasakan dengan hatimu."

"Hati? Organ dalam untuk melawan racun tidak mampu merasakan apa pun."

"Tidak ini tentang perasaan. Sesuatu yang terkadang membuatmu bersemangat, sedih, tenang, atau merasa sakit di dadamu."

"Tidak ada. Tapi aku pernah merasa... entahlah.. seperti ada yang kosong di bagian sini saat kau keluar rumah," katanya sambil menunjuk dadanya. Orihime hanya tersenyum simpul. Ulqi menganggap dirinya berarti, sebagai teman yang sangat dekat.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mempertimbangkannya bila kau mau memenuhi satu syarat. Bila kau dapat membendung sungai besar Citarum di utara dan membuatkanku kapal pesiar dalam semalam, aku akan mempertimbangkan," jawab Orihime dengan senyum gemas.

"Baiklah, kumulai di senja hari ini."

* * *

><p>Begitulah, Ulqi sudah hampir menyelesaikan kapal pesiarnya dini hari. Orihime yang dapat melihat kapal pesiar itu dari balik pepohonan mulai gelisah. Ia tidak ingin menikahi Ulquiorra. Bukan dia tak sayang, tapi dia tidak ingin Ulqi menikah tanpa memahami apa itu hati. Ia hanya ingin mengajarkan tentang bagaimana rasanya kasih pada Ulquiorra yang hanya mendapat perlakuan bagai hewan liar yang patut dilatih dan beretika di depan orang. Ia memikirkan cara sambil berjalan pulang.<p>

Di tengah perjalanannya, ia bertemu dengan seekor ayam hutan yang pernah ia tolong.

"Wahai Tuan Putri Orihime, jika kau butuh bantuanku, aku bersedia mengabulkan permohonanmu barang satu permohonan."

"Kau, ayam hutan yang waktu itu. Bantulah aku. Aku ingin fajar segera tiba untuk membuat Ulquiorra gagal. Aku hanya ingin membantunya mempelajari kehidupan perlahan-lahan. Bukan dengan hasutan orang sekampung."

"Baiklah."

Seketika ayam-ayam di seluruh penjuru hutan dan desa berkokok. Fajar merah mulai menyingsing. Para hollow yang hanya bisa keluar di malam hari langsung kalang kabut dan pergi melalui garganta. Ulqi hanya bisa mendengus. "Apa ini? Aku merasa dadaku sangat panas." Ulqi yang kesal lau menendang kapal pesiar yang dibuatnya. Tanpa sadar ia mengeluarkan kekuatannya sehingga kapal itu terpental melebihi bendungan yang dibuatnya ke arah hutan yang jauh hingga tertelungkup.

Orihime kemudian datang dari balik punggungnya. Ulqi menoleh.

"Tidak apa. Kau tetap menjadi teman terbaikku." Orihime tersenyum sambil mengelus lembut kepalanya.

"Aku kesal."

"Oh akhirnya kau bisa merasa kesal. Hihihi."

Mereka berdua pun kembali ke rumah Orihime. Ternyata dia sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua.

"Karena kau sudah berjuang membangun bendungan itu. Kuberi hadiah makan pagi yang mewah."

"Oh. Jadi sebenarnya kau ingin memintaku membuat bendungan?"

"Ya. Sebab orang-orang desa butuh air. Mata air letaknya jauh di tengah hutan. Dengan begini, kau pasti boleh tinggal di sini selama yang kau mau."

"Begitu?"

Mereka pun makan. Suasana hangat pun meliputi rumah itu. Entah kapan tapi Orihime yakin, Ulquiorra pasti dapat mengerti perasaannya sendiri. Perlahan-lahan.

"Hihi." Orihime tertawa kecil.

"Ada apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa." Ia mengelus-elus kepala Uli seperti biasanya.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

Oh, iya. Ngomong-ngomong kapal pesiar yang ditendang Ulquiorra itu mengenai kepala seekor ayam hutan. Ayam itu mati di tempat. Dan kapal yang tertelungkup itu dinamakan penduduk setempat gunung 'Tangkuban Perahu'. Sebuah gunung yang mistis dan konon memiliki penunggu bersosok ayam yang muncul di kala senja.


End file.
